


Cheap Beer and Intel

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [132]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Gen, Pre-Series, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've never understood the allure of bowling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Beer and Intel

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 July 2016  
> Word Count: 196  
> Prompt: 19. bowling alleys  
> Summary: I've never understood the allure of bowling.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I don't honestly remember when the hipster trend started. I suppose Veronica could have stated it as the grunge movement, but I'll stick with hipster here. And yeah, I remember these kinds of bowling things when I was younger, though we tended to do the rollerskating thing instead. The idea remains the same, and Veronica really is her mother's daughter.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

I've never understood the allure of bowling. Sure, I went to my fair share of bowling birthday parties when I was younger. The snooty girls thought it was hilarious to be all hipster, but that was before being hipster was a thing. They just thought it was funny and a good way to make fun of people. Me? I went along because you never turn down free food and the opportunity to collect intel that may be of future use. I may not be her favorite, but I am my mother's child and I learned my lessons well.

When I got into college, the hipster nerd thing was starting to gain momentum, plus the guys just wanted something to do where they could get cheap beer easily and didn't have to worry about cover charges. Again, I went along for the intel, but also for the cheap beer. Well, actually, I forced my dates to buy me better beer, promising them sex that they were always too drunk to actually have. And the next morning, I'd feed them a few vague details of what we supposedly did, and they were happy.

It was a win-win situation.


End file.
